


Home For Christmas

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Confessions, Cutesy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: It's Christmas and Tony is in a relationship. All he wants to do is spend the holidays with Loki, but, it's looking like he'll need a miracle - or a little magic.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 84
Kudos: 454





	Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leikio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leikio/gifts).



> This was a prompt from the lovely Leikio and was perfect for my Christmas fic this year :)
> 
> Happy Holidays everyone! I hope you like the fluff :) ♥

Tony had never been good at relationships. He considered himself lucky he had one friend, let alone two. Rhodey and Pepper were all he could ever need – until he met Loki.

The man showed up at a gala with a perfectly fitted suit, a charming, mischievous smirk and a genius intellect that put everyone else to shame.

Tony had been drawn like a moth to a flame. He’d wanted to get Loki naked, at first, then he’d wanted to get to know him and unravel his brain. Loki was as smart as Tony, possibly _smarter_. It was a breath of fresh air. It was _fascinating_.

And, before Tony knew what was happening, he’d been dating Loki for three months and he didn’t want to stop or let go.

Pepper had pointed it out to him with some amusement. Tony Stark, _in a relationship_. He’d scoffed at first, but when she laid out the facts, Tony realised she was right. He also realised he was happy about it.

When he’d met up for dinner with Loki that night, he’d been nervous and unsure. Loki had noticed and dragged the truth out of him within minutes. Instead of being offended or disinterested in being Tony’s partner, he’d just laughed and said: _For a man of intellect, you are incredibly slow, Anthony._

It had started a fresh round of banter, and as simple as that, Loki started staying overnight more frequently.

It had been five months now, and Tony was excited. It was December. They’d put up a tree and hung it with lights on December 1st. They’d watched Christmas movies, Loki had baked, and they done every cliché possible.

 _Christmas_ was only a few days away now, and he’d been waiting for weeks to spend the day with Loki. He’d have a partner for the first time to share the holidays with; it wouldn’t be a nameless face at a party. It would be him and _Loki_.

Tony couldn’t wait for Christmas Eve, Christmas Day and hopefully a snowy few days curled up together in the penthouse.

But, three days before Christmas, something went wrong in their Malibu office. If it was just paperwork, he’d have delegated it – but it was the lab, and Tony had no choice but to leave Loki with a long, regretful kiss and fly to them.

It should have taken a day. It should _not_ have taken nearly three, and even when Tony rushed to get everything done and get packed for the airport, he got the call; they were grounded because of snow in New York.

Tony cursed and almost threw his bag on the ground. His first Christmas with Loki and he was stuck across the country.

It took him a good ten minutes to calm down before he was able to get out his phone to call his partner. He sat down on the bed, feeling frustrated and deflated. Loki answered on the second ring.

“Anthony,” he said, a smile obvious in his voice. “You will be happy to know there will be plenty of snow.”

Tony grimaced. Loki obviously hadn’t listened to the news. Which wasn’t surprising, Loki had almost no social media presence. He was a philistine when it came to technology. He understood it, but chose not to use it. Rhodey wondered how they could even stay together with such an opposing opinion on technology.

But, Tony loved it. The arguments were invigorating, especially when Loki appreciated the genius behind them, but always had a good reason why he didn’t put them into practice.

Right now, though, he’d rather Loki knew, so he didn’t have to spoil everything.

“That’s actually the problem, Loki,” he said quietly.

Loki noticed the sombre mood instantly, and it took him only a moment longer. “Your aircraft can’t arrive here.”

“We’re grounded,” Tony admitted. “I don’t know when they’ll let us fly out but…” he closed his eyes, hating to admit it, “I don’t think I’ll make it back until late tomorrow.”

Loki was silent, and Tony hated it.

Sure, he’d been the one most keen to celebrate it. Loki had watched on with fond amusement, but he’d gotten into the holiday. Loki often had to leave for his own business trips, but he’d changed his plans so he could stay in New York for the whole month.

It was meant to be _their_ month. Their time together as a couple, spending their first holiday together.

“Anthony,” Loki said, and the serious tone made Tony open his eyes and blink away from his maudlin thoughts. “I know that this meant a great deal to you.”

“Yeah,” Tony agreed, sadly. “But, we can’t do anything about it. There’s always-”

“Anthony,” Loki interrupted. “You are intelligent beyond any reasonable expectation. You are _incredible_ and I am very fond of you.”

Tony sat up straight as his heart did a little flip. They’d known it of course, but they hadn’t _said_ it.

“I’m fond of you too,” Tony replied, fighting down a grin.

“You’ve always listened to me, even when you have argued a differing opinion.”

“Well, you make brilliant arguments,” Tony replied, not bothering to contain his grin. “ _And_ you routinely change my mind. Have I mentioned how much I love that about you?”

“You have,” Loki agreed, sounding fond. “And I adore that you will take my words into account, and change _my_ mind about things I thought were impossible.”

Tony’s cheeks hurt from his smile, but he didn’t care. God, he wished he could wrap his arms around Loki right now. 

He didn’t see a reason to hide it.

“I wish you were here,” Tony admitted. “Hell, or that I was there.” He sighed, his smile fading. “I wish I was able to hug you.”

Loki was silent, before, he asked, “Do you trust me?”

Tony frowned. “Yeah, of course.”

“Then, I have a confession to make.”

Tony frowned, but his heart also raced, a small part of him filling with hope that Loki was somehow, miraculously across the country – that Pepper had read the weather forecast and sent Loki here.

But, there wasn’t a sudden knock at his door, or Loki telling him to look out the window or come down to the lobby. It wasn’t like a romantic movie.

Instead, Loki appeared in front of him with a swirl of green sparkles.

“What the fuck?!” Tony shouted, scrambling back on the bed and dropping the phone.

Loki held out his hands in a placating gesture even as he grimaced.

“Anthony, calm down, it’s fine.”

“Fine?!” he shouted. “You appeared out of thin air!”

“I teleported,” Loki said, his voice calm. “It is one of many things I can do with my seidr.”

“Your _what?_ ”

“Seidr,” Loki explained. “My magic.”

“Your… you…” 

Tony’s mind was trying to catch up, but even as it did, Tony was remembering a hundred little moments when something had seemed a bit _odd_ about Loki. Little moments when things had appeared or disappeared, how he could avoid social media so easily when it should be impossible. How he was confused by strange things, how he looked at the world like a foreign place he was still grappling to understand.

“I am Aesir,” Loki said. “I am from another realm. I often visit your world when life becomes too tedious on Asgard. I rarely stay long.” He hesitated. “But, then I met you.”

Tony had a single moment to feel proud and flattered before Loki continued, “I wasn’t sure how to tell you, or if I would-”

“You’d keep it from me?”

“I have wanted to tell you,” Loki insisted, looking sad. “I avoided the truth, but only because I did not want you to push me away.”

Loki’s expression was tight with sorrow, his eyes dim and Tony… he hadn’t been able to stand seeing Loki sad for months. He shuffled down the bed, stood up and did what he’d been longing to do when Loki was a dozen states away. He wrapped his arms around his lover in a hug.

Loki pulled in a small, shocked breath before holding onto him tightly. Tony relaxed into the feel of the other man’s arms, breathing in the scent that meant _home_.

Did it matter that Loki was some kind of… creature from another world? Yes. Did it matter that Loki had _magic?_ Hell yes. But did it make him care for Loki any less? No, not at all.

“I’m not going to push you away,” Tony promised him. 

Loki let out a large, relieved breath and slumped against him. It made Tony smile and turn his head to kiss the side of Loki’s. They stayed there for a long moment, but as the seconds stretched, Tony’s brain started to churn with questions.

And although he wanted answers to them all, one of them was the loudest.

“Loki?”

“Yes?”

“If you were afraid to tell me, why did you come here?”

Loki pulled back, his face an expression of surprise. “Is it not obvious?”

When Tony shook his head, Loki smiled and brought a hand to cup Tony’s cheek. “Because you wished for us to spend Christmas together.”

Tony’s heart melted, and he couldn’t stop his smile. He also couldn’t stop himself from leaning forward and kissing Loki. The other man kissed back, but it still remained soft and gentle.

When they pulled back, they rested their foreheads together.

“You do not mind that I am not a mortal?” Loki eventually asked, a hint of nervousness still in his voice.

Tony didn’t even have to think about it. 

“No,” he said firmly. “I have a million questions, and I’m going to want to know _everything_ – but, no, I don’t mind. I’m just happy that you’re here.”

Loki’s smile was slow to come, but it was blinding. He kissed Tony again, cupping his cheeks, and pouring affection into the kiss. Tony was a little breathless when he pulled back. He was also disappointed when Loki untangled their bodies and stepped back from him. Loki held out a hand, his eyes twinkling with the same mischief and excitement that had caught Tony’s attention months ago.

“Do you still want to go to New York?”

Tony’s eyes widened as he realised what he was being offered: _teleportation_ – but not only that, it was Christmas at home with Loki.

“Yeah,” Tony said, taking Loki’s hand without hesitation. He was rewarded by a blinding smile as he was pulled close to his lover’s body.

He wrapped his arms around Loki and held on tight as the world exploded in magic and green lights.

**Author's Note:**

> And with that, I wish all goodnight! Stay safe and take care!  
> Merry Christmas if you celebrate, and if not, I wish you any holiday blessings applicable to you, or just that you have a good day! ♥


End file.
